


Practice

by PetrichorIllusions



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Practice Kissing, semi-angsty coda available on request but this is all fluff, wlw, you know it’s what these absolute disaster lesbians deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions
Summary: Sabrina suggests they should kiss. Y’know, for practice?
Relationships: Rosa/Sabrina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> With love as ever to Jules, without whom I wouldn’t have thought about these two nearly enough <3  
> Is this how Rosabrina get together? Is it a precursor to more angst? Not in this fic! (But come chat with me if you want to talk about that 😏)

“I’ve never kissed anyone, before.” Sabrina says, a hushed admission in the dark. They’re side by side in Sabrina’s bed, the laptop balanced between them, and the characters on the screen aren’t sat all too differently. Except the characters get to kiss. Rosa doesn’t get to kiss Sabrina, no matter how much she wants it. Sabrina is sweet, and lovely, and her first kiss should be something just as sweet and lovely as she is.

“Have you?” Sabrina asks her, eyes intent on the screen, or at least so far as Rosa can tell. 

“A couple of people,” Rosa admits. Not many. No one she’s liked as much as she already likes Sabrina.

“So you know how to do it, then?”

Rosa shrugs. “It’s mostly instinctive, I guess. You just, copy what the other person is doing until you work it out.”

The couple on the screen shift until she’s straddling him, the kisses uninterrupted. 

“Rosa...” Sabrina starts, then stops, swallows. Something is about to happen, Rosa knows with a sudden clarity. Sabrina must know, somehow, must know how she feels, must be about to tell her to stop. She wants to run away, but her limbs betray her, not budging an inch. 

Sabrina’s voice is barely a whisper. “What if, at the wedding...”

The wedding. Of course. Sabrina sounds scared, or at least nervous. That’s good. The wedding she can think about. It’s not going to be real. It’s just going to be - a fun night. That’s all.

“What if we have to kiss at the wedding, and it goes terribly because I don’t know how to kiss, and then everyone works out what’s going on?”

“They won’t—“ Rosa starts to say, but Sabrina has built up momentum, she’s clearly been leading up to this. 

“Will you teach me?” She asks, “Can we practise how to kiss before the wedding?”

Rosa can feel her heartbeat, that disconcerting echo reverberating through her body. _Yes_ , she wants to say, _yes,_ _I’ll teach you, anything to be able to kiss you._

_ No _ , her heart says,  _ that's not fair. _ Not fair on either of them, not for Sabrina, not when her first kiss should be the picture-perfect romance she’s so clearly longing for. And not fair for Rosa, when it’s so so close to what she wants, and yet nothing that she wants at all.

The conflict must play out on her face; Sabrina takes only a moment before she starts apologising. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have— you don’t have to, of course, I just thought—“

“No, hang on.” Rosa says, trying to get her thoughts in line. 

“It’s not— I just— I don’t think your first kiss should be a ‘practise kiss”’ she finally settles on. “You deserve something better than that. A real first kiss. I don’t want to rob you of that just because we’re...” she trails off, not entirely sure what it is they  _ are _ doing, just that it doesn’t seem right. 

“And we don’t even have to - at the wedding, I mean, we can just not kiss, if you’re worried about it. And even if we do you’ll be fine, it’s not like it’s hard, it’s just... different.” She finishes lamely. 

On screen, the couple get interrupted by zombies trying to break in. Rosa almost wishes that would happen right now. At least the screaming masks the silence they’ve fallen into now she’s stopped rambling. 

“So it’s not that you don’t want to teach me?” Sabrina asks, voice somehow even smaller. She picks at a loose thread on the duvet with her fingers; Rosa wants to take her hand. 

“Of course not,” she says. “You just deserve something real, for your first kiss.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Sabrina looks back at the screen, still uncertain, but not unhappy. Rosa tries to keep breathing steadily. 

The zombies get defeated; the couple get back to kissing, only to be interrupted again when their friends come to check they’re okay. A solution occurs to Rosa.

It takes her until the end of the episode to work up the courage. The countdown timer to the new episode ticks down the seconds, before she reaches out and pauses it just before it changes. If she notices her hands are shaking, Sabrina doesn’t say anything, just tilts her head at her.

“You need a break?” She asks, because she’s kind, and lovely, and shy and innocent and never-been-kissed and this is a bad idea but Rosa says,

“Stop me if you don’t want this,”

And she says, “but this doesn’t have to be practice,”

And she says, “it doesn’t have to mean anything, but— I think your first kiss should be from someone who-“ those words almost slip out, but they catch in her throat last second- “someone who really cares about you.”

Sabrina doesn’t say anything, and god, she’s so beautiful, her eyes in the half-light are luminous, and she has to know what Rosa is saying, she  _ has _ to. Rosa can feel the pleading look she’s giving her, the question not quite asked but needing an answer. Sabrina nods, just the tiniest bit, and her eyes drop down to Rosa’s lips before springing back, and Rosa is trying to look back but she can’t miss how Sabrina bites her lip—

Her hand comes up of its own accord, fingers brushing Sabrina’s hair out of her face and tangling in it, palm resting on her cheek, barely touching but just enough to tilt her head up, to lean down into her.   
  


Sabrina’s lips are just as soft as she’s imagined. It’s hard to draw away, and when she finally does Sabrina leans after her instinctively, and what can Rosa do but kiss her again, and again, and again, both of their eyes closing, their breaths steadying out. Sabrina’s hand finds hers, slipping their fingers together. Neither of them move to deepen the kiss, both content with this, with the soft glide of their lips against each other, once more, once more, once more. When they finally pull apart they don’t go far; foreheads resting against each other. The silence between them that had felt so loaded earlier has gentled, a glow emanating from the smile on Sabrina’s face. It feels, Rosa thinks, like something sacred. 

“I told you you’d be just fine,” she says, once the sounds from the world outside start to seep back in. The ticking of the clock, a door slammed somewhere on a different floor. Sabrina’s smile is ear-to-ear, and she lets her eyes drift closed again. 

“We should get some sleep,” Rosa says, hating to be the sensible one. Sabrina’s smile lessens, and Rosa kisses her cheekbone impulsively, wanting to make up for it. 

“You’re right.” Sabrina says, sounding disappointed. But then she quirks a little grin, and darts back in to kiss the corner of Rosa’s mouth. 

“Is this okay?” She asks, and Rosa nods helplessly. Sabrina kisses her again. Rosa’s lips part under hers, and suddenly this kiss is deeper, and Sabrina is twisting round, bearing her back into the pillows. Rosa couldn’t get her breath back even if she wanted to, and all thoughts of sleep are lost from her mind.

They kiss, and move, and kiss some more, until Sabrina is on top of her, weight on her knees and her elbows, but mostly pressing Rosa down into the mattress. Rosa’s hands touch at her waist; Sabrina’s stroke across Rosa’s hair periodically, as if she’s so distracted by the kiss she’s forgetting what to do with the rest of her body. 

As all kisses do, the intensity starts to fade, and Rosa shifts them onto their sides, starts to break up the kisses with kisses to her cheeks, her chin, her nose. Sabrina giggles, and rolls onto her back, gazing up at the ceiling with that oh-so-gorgeous smile still firmly in place. 

“You’re right,” she says.

“I am?”

“Yeah. We should definitely go to sleep.”

Rosa laughs, and then looks at the clock and grimaces. “We really should.”

Sabrina shoves at her shoulder, playful. “Get outta here, then.” Rosa does, if reluctantly - she doesn’t want a re-run of the Great Pillow Fight of Midterm Week, as funny as it had been. Sabrina has a mean aim when it comes to pillows, and that had been at a distance. 

She gets ready for bed, then stands restlessly by their dresser whilst Sabrina does too. She feels like she’s waiting for something, but she doesn’t know what. 

Sabrina does. 

She comes up to her, rests a hand on her shoulder. “Goodnight,” she says, and kisses her, one more time. 

“Goodnight,” Rosa says, and they go to their separate beds, and turn out the light. Moonlight filters through the blinds, and it’s just enough for Rosa to see Sabrina curled up facing her; a closing parenthesis on the opposite side of the room. And on her face, that beautiful smile still sits. And Rosa suspects it’s a perfect mirror to her own. 

  
  



End file.
